omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Q (Star Trek)
|-|Q= |-|Mortal Q= Character Synopsis The Q''' are a race of godlike, higher-dimensional beings featured in Star Trek: The Next Generation and in Star Trek: Voyager. Known for their "omnipotence," throughout the universe, the Q generally do as they please, inflicting strife and lording over other beings as if they were gods without any fear of consequences or accountability (except that of the Q Continuum's), even if the effects of such were unintended, causing many races to both revere and fear them. However, they have also served in advisory or beneficial roles, such as the arbiter to the United Federation of Planets' flagship captain, played by John de Lancie, who eventually struck up a sort of master/student or even possibly friend bond with its human captain. Character Statistics '''Tiering: At least 1-B Verse: Star Trek (TNG, VOY, and DS9, as well as comics) Name: Q Gender: Genderless, but can vary Age: Unknown, possibly timeless Classification: Q, Godlike being Special Abilities: Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 9), Cosmic Awareness, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telepathy, True Flight, Explosion Manipulation (Amanda Rogers contained a warp-core breach), Duplication (The Q who interacted with the Enterprise created an exact replica of himself to testify against Quinn), Telekinesis, Technological Manipulation (Gave Data, an artificial machine lifeform, the ability to spontaneously feel real emotion), Size Manipulation (Quinn shrunk the USS Voyager to the sub-atomic scale), Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Stop (Able to completely freeze and negate time itself), Time Travel (Takes Picard back billions of years to the birth of humanity, and can travel even before the birth of the universe), Time Paradox Immunity (Immune to all of Picard's paradox-creating actions in All Good Things), Resurrection (Can potentially revive the dead, but swore not to because of an oath), Portal Creation, Healing (Restored Geordi LaForge's eyesight), Invisibility (Can disappear and reappear in any place or time), Empathic Manipulation (Made Riker fall in love with Amanda Rogers), Perception Manipulation (Can appear as different things to different people and change living beings' senses easily), Dimensional BFR (Can instantly move Voyager to a place outside of the space-time continuum), Creation (Created human females, a series of dogs, and various other objects throughout the series, as well as multiple alternate timelines), Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can easily change and erase memories), Forcefield Creation (Created a large energy net to trap the Enterprise-D), Transformation and Transmutation (Can morph objects as they see fit), Acausality, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Transferred Picard to such a realm numerous times throughout TNG), can become non-corporeal, can become intangible, Biological Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Placed Tasha Yar in a penalty box she couldn't escape from), Life and Death Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Was able to retrieve Picard's essence after death and bring him back to life), can give other beings Q powers without restrictions, Information Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (A group of Q killed Amanda Rogers' parents in a tornado; she later altered an entire atmosphere), Sealing (The Enterprise's Q sealed Quinn inside a comet), Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Age Manipulation (Instantly turned Wesley Crusher into an adult), Law Manipulation (Imposed an abstract trial on humanity which if failed, would cause their immediate extinction), Physics Manipulation (Could effortlessly modify the gravitational constant of the universe with merely a click of his fingers), Void Manipulation (Could create realms of pure nothingness, like the one he referred to as the "afterlife"), Durability Negation with Q Weapons, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can regenerate from Q weapons rather quickly, which damage the fabric of space-time itself, though these can supposedly kill them if they endure too much punishment. However, a suicidal Q was completely unable to kill himself and needed to become mortal to properly commit suicide, implying that Q weapons either destroy the Q's physical self only, or that such weapons nullify immortality or regen. The same weapons could have erased a human from existence entirely), Power Granting, Power Nullification (Q could remove the powers that Riker had received from him), Vector Manipulation (Hurled the Enterprise through space, with the former eventually meeting the Borg due to this action), Abstract Existence (Some Q, when observed by lower dimensional beings, could take the form of abstract words and things which mortals could understand), and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Q exist in a higher dimensional layer of subspace and had total control over its parameters), Existence Erasure (Was going to erase Tasha Yar from existence if the crew of the Enterprise attempted to get around his game), likely Fusionism (Can fuse with other beings), Dream Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Should be able to utilize these abilities to a far greater degree than weaker enemies) Destructive Ability: At least Hyperverse Level (Exists within The Q Continuum which is a reality beyond the Multiverse and Subspace alike, of which contain at least 18 Higher Dimensions, controls all Space-Time within the Multiverse which contains all higher dimensional planes and "infinite layers". Vastly superior to The Traveler who can create entire universes and transcends "humans idea" of the 4th Dimension. It's implied that there are possibly 26 Higher Dimensional Planes. However whether all of this information is true or not is unknown.) Speed: Immeasurable (Transcends Multiversal Space-Time, which contains 18 Spatial Dimensions, can blitz other Q's relative to his power) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: At least Hyperversal Durability: At least Hyperverse level (Completely unaffected by events that occur within Space-Time and Subspace alike. A suicidal Q is unable to kill itself even using things like The Big Bang ceases to fully take out a Q) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least ' Hyperversal' (Can affect a multitude of different timelines, and infinite other universes and domains as well as at least 18 and likely 26 dimensions through the manipulation of subspace) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knew almost literally everything there was to know in the universe, and when turned into an ordinary human with no powers by the Continuum, he boasts an astonishing IQ of 2005.) Weaknesses: Weapons made by other Q. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Q-Weapons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Star Trek Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Telepaths Category:Anti-Villian Category:Fathers Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Abstract Beings Category:Fusions Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Regenerators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Age Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Memory Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Weather Users Category:Sealers Category:BFR Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Light Benders Category:Technopaths Category:Explosion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Physics Benders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Vector Benders Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Tier 1